


Cosplay

by sanctum_c



Series: Promise Week 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, unsubtle references to Trails in the Sky, unsubtle references to other FFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Tifa is oddly absent from the Avalanche Halloween Party.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Promise Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977151
Kudos: 4





	Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Favourite Cloti Appearance'

About half of Avalanche had arrived for the Halloween party when Aeris realised Tifa was nowhere in sight. “Have you seen her?”

Yuffie – dressed in a familiar short, yellow dress – copied her survey of the bar. “Not sure. Not seen her since I got here.” She pursed her lips. “Okay.” She gestured to the near distance. “She’s not off doing something that interesting because Cloud is over there.” Hair dyed and plastered down with some amount of gel, black leather jacket with white fur trim and talking to Cid and Vincent. Vincent defying conventions as normal by not getting the costume thing (though possibly it would be more appropriate to find Vincent in a suit and tie) and Cid – not looking different.

“Who is Cid supposed to be again?”

“Z-something, C-something.” Yuffie screwed her face up. “You know the drunk pilot-guy from the show where the people come back from the future and stop the aliens who also came back from the future from taking over and-“

“Oh. Oh.” Aeris frowned. “But he’s- That’s basically how he dresses normally?”

“Well. Yes. So he’s either putting in no effort or a lot of effort. That might be all purpose bought stuff he’s wearing.”

“True. But then he can just-“ Aeris sighed. “Never mind. Right. I’m going to find Tifa. She’s spent too long planning and sorting this occasion out to miss out on it.” She left Yuffie to her own amusements and searched the Seventh Heaven. Not in the store-room; the music distant and the room cold away from the bustle of party-goers. Not in the living room or kitchen, used saucepans and baking trays lying on top of the oven.

Another stop in the doorway to re-scan the room again; nope. So, either she was out somewhere for some errand. Or upstairs. Ill maybe? Aeris wandered upstairs and tapped on the bathroom door. “Tifa?” No answer. She shuffled over to the bedroom. “Tifa?”

“Aeris?”

“Why you hiding up here?” The door opened; Tifa dressed as normal blinked at her. “You should come down.”

“I- Wait, what’s your costume?”

The result of some hours straightening and brushing her hair. Twin-tails, jacket, shorts and her staff. “Estelle!” Tifa had a blank expression. “From the books?”

“Bo- Oh!” Recognition in Tifa’s eyes now. “That... That’s not a bad look.”

“Why thank you.” Aeris twirled.

“Let me guess; the staff swung the decision.”

Tempting to whirl it to make a point, but the cramped confines of the corridor were not the ideal location. “It might have had a factor. Anyway. What about you? You hiding or planning on making a grand entrance? Are you doing that thing? The ‘I’m dressed as a homicidal maniac because they look the same as everyone else’?”

“No. That’s- That’s just cheating isn’t it?” She sighed. “I can’t figure out a costume. I was going to get something earlier but I ran out of time.”

“Okay, I refuse to believe we can’t figure something out. If you will allow me?” Aeris grinned and Tifa relented. She headed for the wardrobe and rummaged through the hangers. What would work for Tifa? Oh. No. Well, maybe? “How many belts do you have?” She glanced over her shoulder.

“Belts? Two maybe- Oh no. No, no, no, no. No way.”

“It would be kinda daring with two belts, but... yeah, that’s out.” She hummed and continued to search. Powder blue cardigan. Aeris paused. A connection and appropriate. “How often do you wear this?” She held the garment up.

Tifa shrugged. “Rarely I guess.”

“So, any objections if I alter it a little?”

“Define a little.” Tifa narrowed her eyes.

“Well, the sleeves have to go. And a few other things. You have some black shorts right?”

“I do.” Tifa frowned. “But the cardigan?” Her eyes widened. “Wait; Seeds of the Garden?”

“Yes. Perfect for you. Hair's about right, no one cares about eye colour. This’ll work as a base and best of all-“ She grinned. “You’ll match Cloud’s costume.”

Tifa’s mouth gaped. “He’s not.”

“He is! You two will look great together.” Aeris located a pair of scissors. “Say the word and we can have you something approaching a matching costume.” Tifa wavered, a smile quirking her lips. She nodded. Aeris cut the sleeves from the cardigan and set about attacking a sheet of white paper to form a pair of wings. A chain from Tifa’s jewellery around Tifa’s neck to support her Fenrir ring. “Perfect.” She threw open the bedroom door. “Let’s party!”

**Author's Note:**

> A brief explanation on _Seeds of the Garden_. _Seeds of the Garden_ is a Wutai language soap-opera more or less corresponding to the plot of _Final Fantasy VIII_. [Reno discovered it while convalescing after the fall of Sector Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198481) \- and would later wind up [writing the show Post-Meteor before getting removed from the project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198437). Writing duties from this point on were conducted by the mysterious AG who communicates solely by fax.
> 
> Reno has further dallied in the media industry having penned [Starship Titanic for Shinra films](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182471) (it’s _Xenogears_ by way of _Titanic_. Thanks to [Qu_Marsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu_Marsh) for this notion - I forget which fic had this), and by [murdering (helped by Rude and Elena) the company’s Creative Director after a slew of Loveless stage, film, TV series, radio, and music releases while said red-headed, one-winged creative director was in the midst of crafting a _Loveless_ videogame.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365958)
> 
> …given AG has no reason to communicate by fax, most of that isn’t occurring in this particular AU but I will take the opportunity to point out that the book Aeris’s costume has come from bears more than a little similarity to _Trails in the Sky_.


End file.
